A Week's Worth of Training
by Azurevi
Summary: Miroku decides that Kagome needs a week training in his tender care. As his reasons come to light their relationship takes an unexpected turn. Humor/friendship/eventually romance. COMPLETE.
1. Monday's Promise

**This is a story written for Livejournal's mirkag community, specifically the Whirlwind Romance challenge. Seven parts with the days of the week as themes, told in alternating chapters of 500 and 1,000 words!**

* * *

><p>Seven days. Seven days of training. In the mountains. In a secluded shrine. With a known pervert.<p>

Kagome was doomed.

"Kagome-sama you have _quite_ the ominous cloud over you!" Said pervert remarked cheerfully. "Shall I-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to Buddha I'll put subjugation beads on you." Kagome growled, glaring up at him through her bangs.

"We're almost there, there's no call for hostility." Miroku sighed, managing to genuinely sound hurt.

She paused, considering apologizing, then decided against it.

After their last tussle with one of Naraku's little cast-offs Miroku had insisted on training her. Everyone had protested until the stupidly gifted con-artist seduced them all with stories of a miko with unsurpassed spiritual power, able to purify with a touch, to erect barriers, to bitch-slap the youki out of any youkai—even their most hated enemy.

Just when they'd all been thoroughly starry-eyed and convinced of Kagome's massive potential, he thrown in the catch. It would only take seven days of vigorous training. Seven days of training in the mountain shrine he'd grown up in. Alone. With him.

That had snapped Kagome out of her super-miko day dream, she had protested immediately and vehemently for nearly five minutes before she realized that no one else was arguing alongside her. Inuyasha was in fact, already packing her bag. Sango was quietly weighing the options and nodding slowly. Her only backup came from Shippo, who was drilling Miroku with questions.

"_Why's she gotta go to the mountains?"_

"_Because the purity of the air will help clear her head of distractions and pollutants."_

"_Why's it gotta be with you?"_

"_Because I am the only other person in our group with spiritually-based powers."_

"_Why's it gotta be ALONE with you?"_

"_For Kagome-sama to properly focus, all external stimulation must be removed. If you went along she'd be nurturing you, if Sango came along she'd be confiding in her, if Inuyasha came then she'd continue to rely on his strength to protect her. Kagome must have self-confidence, belief in her own abilities and have a desire to nurture those abilities to fruition."_

"… _Okay. But you'd better behave yourself Miroku!"_

"_I promise you I will only give Kagome-sama the kind of attention she desires."_

They'd bade fair-well to their companions the same day and Kirara had agreed to take them to Miroku's shrine. Armed only with her backpack and bow with no Inuyasha to back her up, Kagome was feeling alarmingly vulnerable.

She was pretty sure that Miroku was earnest in his desire to train her and focused on defeating Naraku but the houshi did have a bit of a tendency to get… sidetracked.

"There it is!" Miroku pointed excitedly with his Shakujou at the impressive structure that Kagome suspected was built off the profitability of palm-reading and ominous cloud expelling. "Home!"

She felt a smile tug at her lips at his boyish enthusiasm and let herself relax enough to enjoy the descent. Maybe it wasn't such a bad Monday after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Whirlwind Romance<strong>

**Words: 500**


	2. Tuesday's Reason

"Rise and shine Kagome-sama!" Miroku slid open the panel dividing Kagome's room from the rest of the temple.

"Ugh."

"Beautiful day isn't it?" He noted with no small amount of satisfaction that the girl was looking particularly pretty in her pale blue pajamas, bedding tossed to one side.

"Double ugh."

"Get dressed in the white yukata Mushin-san lent you, you are meditating under the waterfall today!"

"Triple ugh."

"I'm leaving breakfast here for you, please announce the moment you are ready!"

Kagome sighed and rolled over, reluctantly resigning herself to the day.

Miroku waited patiently outside her room, dressed in the casual white robe he used for meditating. He'd learned to his delight when they first began traveling together that Kagome was familiar with all the traditional roles of a miko as her family were shrine keepers in her time. He was extremely grateful that he had those building blocks to work with for her training as it would be impossible to teach her to meditate successfully in seven days.

As it was he already had plenty on his plate—it would take time to repair all the damage done to the girl's self-confidence. Naraku's attack had provided a convenient excuse but he'd been trying to find a way to get Kagome away from Inuyasha's influence for weeks.

After the last time that his hanyou friend had run after Kikyou and literally left Kagome in the dust the girl just hadn't been the same. Much of her vibrancy was lost and whatever tenuous grasp she had on her powers was all but gone. She needed a rest from heartache and if she went home Inuyasha would inevitably follow her. The training was perfect, secluded and peaceful enough to give her a chance to regroup and heal.

"Okay I'm ready." Kagome announced, holding her empty food tray.

Miroku blinked, stunned that he had lost so much time to his musings. "Ah! Wonderful! The walk to the waterfall should allow you plenty of time to digest."

"You're coming with me?" Her eyes took on that hard edge she seemed to reserve just for him.

"Of course." He responded benignly.

"To get soaked while only wearing white?"

He winced and wilted a bit under her glare. "I understand your concern but it is a necessary practice and I must be present to gauge your power's response to the meditation practices."

"So why don't we start by meditating somewhere dry?"

"Because I believe it would be best if you had the opportunity to wash away our travels. The power of running water to soothe the mind is truly unparalleled." He gave her just enough information to suspect him of plotting and was not disappointed when the flash of understanding lit her eyes.

"You've been planning this forever haven't you?" She accused, but the hard edge in her eyes had faded to a sweet understanding that did strange things to his insides.

"I have been seeking a chance to offer you training." He conceded carefully. "I believe you have been… unhappy as of late. It has been affecting your power."

She slid her eyes away to the misty morning scenery. "Fair enough."

"Do you want to talk about it before you wash away your concerns and begin training in earnest?"

She set down the tray and slumped against the railing across from him. He could not have chosen a better view; her yukata draped over her curves in an innocently seductive manner and the red of the railing was a sharp contrast to the green garden beyond. Her long hair twined and danced in the wind and lay shockingly black against her white garment.

_She really is too attractive for her own good._ He suppressed a lecherous thought and stilled the hands that had unconsciously started creeping towards her.

Strangely enough his fingers twitched in the desire to just touch her, not fondle or grope but feel her skin, even the gentle arch of her instep fascinated him. The fact that her feet alone tempted his fondle-reflexes did not bode well for the houshi, he was sure that given the slightest opportunity he would become happily addicted to the touch of her skin.

_You promised. You will not lavish any unwanted attention on Kagome-sama._ He lectured himself sternly.

"I'm… tired." She sighed eventually, finally meeting his eyes.

The bone weariness weighting down her soul was something he could empathize with completely. The difference was that he had years to adjust and resign himself to his burden and his fate, Kagome had only been in the feudal era for a two winters.

"I understand." He murmured, flexing his gauntleted hand.

Her eyes fixed on the movement, softening to acknowledge his curse.

"I just don't… I don't know why." She shrugged helplessly, leaving the houshi to guess at her meaning.

"Why you are tired?" He hazarded. He already knew that it wasn't the reason but she needed to know that he was listening if she was going to speak her mind.

"Why the well let me through." She amended quietly. "… If it was just going to hurt this much in the end."

"Do not jump to conclusions Kagome-sama. You may have a 'happily ever after' in the end."

_Please find happiness… for both of us. _Miroku thought with uncharacteristic introspection. Unlike Kagome he knew the end of his story.

"Maybe. But life just sucks sometimes."

He smiled and rose, leading her along the winding porch. They walked in companionable silence and Miroku realized that by offering to listen and by understanding her struggle and accepting it, even offering his own as proof that he could help shoulder her burden was more than enough.

"Speaking of sucking-"

Kagome gasped in horror. "_Miroku-_sama!"

"Aren't the honeysuckles lovely this time of year?" He asked innocently, plucking a blossom and tucking into Kagome's hand.

He felt her incredulous gaze on his back as he slipped on his sandals and walked along the pathway to the waterfall, whistling all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>Whirlwind Romance Challenge<strong>

**1,000 words**


	3. Wednesday's Fall

**I live for reviews! **

* * *

><p>Kagome did not know what to think of Miroku. Two days ago he was just a pervert and a houshi and her friend. Now he was making things so complicated.<p>

He saw through her false cheerfulness, saw through her forced smiles and optimism and took it upon himself to help her recover for the good of the group. She knew that she couldn't lie to him just as she could no longer lie to herself. She'd been lying to herself for a long time.

Even without the evidence staring her in the face she knew deep in her heart of hearts that Inuyasha was divided at his very core. Her promise to stay by his side had turned from childishly sincere words to very grown-up pain. It had taken her a year to really understand what it meant to have promised to remain by him when he made no promise in return.

The first day of training Miroku had given her time to unwind, unpack, settle and adjust to her new surroundings, yesterday he'd made her meditate under a waterfall to give a physical motion to washing away her pain. She let the water drain away all the hurt, empty hopes and torturous promises, leaving her hollow and empty afterwards.

Today he wanted to fill the void in her heart with self-confidence and trust.

"Just try Kagome-sama!" Miroku encouraged cheerfully.

"NO."

"It's an exercise of trust! It will help you heal!"

She glanced over her shoulder where he stood several feet back, arms ready to catch her from a free-fall. All she had to do was fall backwards without trying to catch herself.

"You know Inuyasha catches me all the time when I fall." She suggested half-heartedly.

"The whole point of this training vacation is for you to learn to trust yourself and others to support you. It would defeat the purpose entirely if you just went back to falling into Inuyasha's arms the moment we are attacked." He lectured.

He was right of course. But that didn't make it sting any less.

"Fall into my arms-"

"No!"

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku snapped. "You are being childish! This is an essential part of your training!"

"Can't we just agree that I trust you to catch me if I fall?" She pleaded.

"If you trust me to catch you then why won't you let yourself fall?"

"It's not the catching I'm worried about! It's the groping!" She caught his guilty look when she turned around to face him. "See! You were totally going to grope me!"

"I promised Shippo-chan I would behave myself, trust me, I will not let you fall or touch you inappropriately." He was almost pleading now, eyes so earnest that it made her pause.

"… Fine."

A dangerously calculating gleam lit his eyes. "Are you giving me permission to-?"

"No damnit! I'm going to fall now and you'd better catch me CHASTELY."

"Of course." His violet eyes were serious again. "Trust me."

And she did, so she fell.


	4. Thursday's Flash

**Stupid unreliable site... not letting me update for like ever -_-**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Who are you?" Kagome knelt at the edge of the stream cutting through the shrine's compound, surveying whatever small creature had caught her attention now.<p>

Miroku watched her from the porch, sipping tea in the waning sunlight. They were entering their fourth evening together and he had behaved himself as promised. But as her long hair trailed free from the loose knot she'd tied it in and curled around her face invitingly he had to clench his free hand into a fist. He wanted to touch her so badly he could feel phantom impressions of her skin under his fingers and taste her scent when she was near.

"I know that expression." Mushin sat beside him, bottle of sake in hand.

"What expression?" Miroku made sure his face was carefully neutral when he faced his surrogate father-figure.

"The one behind your eyes." He took a long pull from his bottle. "It was the same way your father used to look at your mother."

Miroku started at that, shooting him a sharp glance. "I thought mother was nothing more than a vessel."

"Hmph. Your father liked to pretend that but I always knew when he was thinking about her. He had the same expression you have when you watch your little miko."

"She's not mine." Miroku corrected quietly.

"Then why did you bring her here?"

"Because she needs time to let her heart heal away from the person who caused the damage."

"How… selfless of you." Mushin commented blandly, sending a wave of sake-laden air in the houshi's direction. "What happened to that other lady you were courting?"

"Sango has merely become accustomed to my presence because I am the only unattached man traveling in our group. She desires the stability of a future, I cannot offer that and I believe she herself has come to realize this. She's been distancing herself from me."

"Smart girl. I'm surprised that that didn't just increase your interest."

"Sango is dear to my heart."

"… But she is not your heart."

"No."

"Hmm… you are a surprisingly complicated man Miroku-sama." Mushin winked. "Let me see your palm."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"You'll just tell me I have only days to live. I already know my days are numbered, I don't need you reminding me."

"Is it Kagome-sama that has put you in such a pensive mood?" Mushin followed Miroku's fixed gaze to the young woman wandering through their garden. "Does she make you want to live?"

Miroku sucked in a harsh breath, his expression telling the older houshi more than his words ever could.

"It's not such a bad thing you know, to want to live."

"It is for the damned." Miroku clenched his gauntleted hand. "It's a cruel and empty promise."

"Is that why you restrain yourself? You fear making empty promises to Kagome-sama?"

"Yes."

"I think you're underestimating her." Mushin paused to drank. "There's only one solution to this problem."

"Oh?"

"Be honest with her and live."

"Oh is that all?" Miroku replied dryly.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome spun, racing back to the porch.

He put down his cup and noticed that Mushin had stood. "If she has your heart, the least you can do is tell her."

Miroku didn't respond as his mentor moved away. He instead dedicated his attention to the girl approaching him. She skipped up to stand in between where his legs hung off the porch and he swallowed his pounding heart as she leaned into him, her hands held in a carefully formed cup.

"Look!" She slowly opened her hands.

In them winked a firefly.

"Lovely Kagome-sama." Miroku brought his hands under hers, surprised at how easily much bigger his were.

"Did you know that they use their bioluminescence to attract mates?" Kagome babbled innocently. "It's caused by chemicals that react to the air."

"Chemical attraction, you mentioned this before." Miroku nodded sagely. "Kagome-sama if all it took to attract a mate was some flashing then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Her startled blue eyes snapped up to his half-serious violet ones, her cheeks tinged pink before she burst into giggles.

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous line you've used!" She smiled and he was pleased to note that it was genuine and not tainted with the darkness that had infected her heart as of late.

"Let us release our friend so he can find his mate." The houshi raised his hands, bringing Kagome's up with him so Kagome's captive had a platform to fly off of.

They watched the firefly as it flew away, winking all the while. Miroku squeezed Kagome's hands gently before reluctantly letting her go.

"Best of luck my friend." He waved to their departing insect. When he looked back down at Kagome he realized she was staring at him. "Something wrong Kagome-sama?"

"No, I was just thinking that when you're not being lecherous you're actually pretty handsome." She grinned. "Sango's a lucky woman… It's just too bad you're so corrupted."

He laughed, dismissing her comment about the taijiya. If Sango had not seen fit to tell Kagome that she broke off their engagement then it wasn't his place to bring it up.

_Yes I am corrupted with thoughts of you my pretty companion. He indulged himself and reached out to ruffle her bangs. "I fear that however palatable my appearance may be it pales in comparison to your greater beauty Kagome-sama."_

She batted his hand away. "Save the fluffy talk for someone who will actually fall for it."

"Of course. Would you rather I growl and thrust an over-sized sword at you?" His smile took any sting out of the words and she grinned ruefully. "I'd be more than happy oblige if that is your wish."

"Nah, I like you just the way you are." She gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Thank you, for doing all this for me."

"My pleasure." He impulsively planted a kiss on her forehead. "It has been worth it just to see you smile again Kagome-sama."


	5. Friday's Clarification

**A Friday chapter just in time for Friday!**

* * *

><p>"Just focus Kagome-sama." Miroku's smooth low voice should have been calming but Kagome squirmed.<p>

She knew that he was helping her cope with her powers but when he made her close her eyes and listen to his stupid voice she thought about anything but her powers. His voice was something that set him definitively apart from Inuyasha. Despite being much older than all of them put together, Inuyasha still sounded her age and acted younger.

Miroku didn't sound like a teenager at all.

With her eyes closed, in her darkened world, with only his voice to focus on, he sounded very grown up.

"Argh! I can't focus today!" She flopped on her back and threw her arms out to either side. "I think I'm broken."

"A defective miko hmm?" Miroku poked her side, causing her to squeak. "That is a problem." He stood and strode out of the room, leaving her.

Kagome suddenly realized that she didn't want to be left behind. After five days straight of nothing but the houshi's voice she kinda missed it. Maybe just a little.

"Are you coming?" The deep teasing voice she'd thought she'd missed called.

"Where?" She lifted her head to see him with a basket and a smile.

"To the village, Mushin gets rice and vegetables donated to the temple but anything else we have to go into the village for."

She thought about it, an afternoon free of meditating, excersize and introspection. "Hell yes!" She raced out of the room, slipping on her flip-flops as she reached the entryway. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet." She heard a low suggestive murmur.

"What was that lecher?" She growled back, despite the unexpected flip of her stomach at his words.

He stepped up next to her and secured his sandals. "Shall we?"

"How can any one person be so _incorrigible?" She planted her hands on her hips and mustered up a good glare._

In response he just smiled and held his arm out to her. "Years of practice."

She sighed and placed her fingers on his forearm, shivering lightly when she felt his gauntlet and prayer beads beneath her hand. For some reason the idea of the black gauntlet with its dark fabric and leather, was surprisingly erotic.

His eyes darkened minutely and he smiled tightly. "Ah, I'm sorry Kagome-sama, would you be more comfortable if we switched sides?"

She gave him a blank look, searching his face for a reason for the sudden reservation there.

"Oh!" She looked down at the taught arm beneath her touch. "No this is fine, I was just… um…" She blushed unexpectedly and he looked baffled.

"Just…?"

He waited patiently, eyes on her, until she caved.

"I was thinking that the gauntlet-not the curse! Just the glove! Was a little… uh…" She squirmed and looked at anything but him. "Sexy." She mumbled.

He gave her a grin that was all male and took her hand in his gauntleted one, lacing their fingers and letting her change the subject.

* * *

><p>Whirlwind Romance Challenge<p>

500 words


	6. Saturday's Worship

**The end is nigh! The last chapter is next! Hope you enjoy this one, I sure had fun writing it! ~.^**

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama…" Miroku ventured hesitantly after another morning working with her dormant powers. "I am concerned that your lack of confidence may be contributing to the reticence of your spiritual powers."<p>

She frowned at him. "That's a catch-22 Miroku-sama."

"A what?" He tilted his head curiously, violet eyes seeking to understand.

"It means that you can't have one without the other. Like I'd have more confidence in my power if I were in control and I'd have more power if I were confident but since I don't have either I'm screwed."

"Ah. A conundrum."

"Exactly."

"Fortunately I was not implying that it was your power you needed to gain confidence in."

"Oh… what do you think I need confidence in?"

"Yourself."

She huffed. "And how do you propose I go about doing that?"

"By seeing yourself as worthy of having confidence." An uncharacteristic flash of anger darkened the houshi's eyes. "Which thanks to our hanyou friend, you do not."

"So what do I need to do?" Kagome asked quietly, her averted eyes alone conceding to his point.

"I believe actions have greater impact than words." He declared and was kneeling in front of her in one swift motion.

"Miroku-sama?"

He pressed his lips to hers firmly, a hand snaking into her hair to pin her in place. Kagome froze and the soft lips touching his hardened into a displeased line.

Finally he pulled back to meet her furious eyes and endured the stinging pain of a palm connecting to his cheek.

"Miroku-sama you _promised!"_

"I promised that I would only give you the attention you desired. Now you desire confidence, I'm offering that to you."

"What the? How is this-?"

He put his lips to hers again, just touching enough that she could feel the brush of them, the warmth of his breath, his teeth and the faintest flicker of his tongue as he spoke. "Because you need to be assured that you are worthy of love. You need to view your body as a sacred temple that houses your power. I offer only to encourage these perceptions through worship."

Unexpectedly she began to tremble and he rocked just far enough back to assure himself that there was no fear in her eyes. The blue irises were darkened but it was with a disbelief that made him want to brain Inuyasha.

_That idiot has no idea of the consequences his flippancy has on Kagome. _He brushed the back of his fingers along her soft cheek.

"You are beautiful Kagome-sama. More truly beautiful than you will ever know."

A tear escaped down her cheek and he thumbed it away.

"You just want to use me." She accused, fire lighting her eyes again.

That stung more than the slap had. "I want to _possess _you. I do not desire a 'shikon-detector' nor a miko nor any other girl. I desire YOU."

"But… Sango."

"Desires stability, not me."

"And… Inuyasha."

"I speak only of my wants Kagome-sama. It is all right if you do not reciprocate my feelings. My only goal right now is to prove to you that you are worthy of worship."

She frowned. "You're conning me aren't you?"

He sighed and jerked her body against his, earning a yelp of surprise as she smacked against him. He closed his eyes as the control he wrapped around himself like a security blanket bled away, leaving him raw and open. "Do I SOUND less than genuine?"

The roughened edge of his voice made her gasp and she shook her head.

"Do I FEEL less that genuine?" He pressed her tighter, letting her know how she affected him and she gasped again.

"N-no."

His mouth captured hers again and although she did not completely welcome his onslaught this time her lips softened, and that was more than enough for him to apply a greater pressure. His hands tangled in her long silky hair and he moaned when her lips parted, stealing a breath from his mouth.

"Do I TASTE less than genuine?" He asked, breath coming in shallow pants.

"No Miro-kun." She said his name in a new way and he felt something inside his chest awaken at its call.

He pulled her closer, indulging in the luxury of feeling soft curves pressed against the hard planes of his body. Her hand unexpectedly found his chest, though it only lay against him. It didn't matter to him, just the fact that she was touching him was enough.

Miroku found the edge of her shirt, his fingers 'accidentally' brushing against the forbidden naked skin of her hips. When she tensed but didn't pull away, he allowed his fingers to trace along the fabric, exultant when her breath caught.

Kagome shifted, pulling back from his body to do so. Her hand slid up his chest to his shoulder, then traced the golden rings in his ears, causing Miroku's heart to race.

"I've always wanted to play with these." Her soft confession made him groan his consent.

He moved his gauntleted hand from her waist to her face, slipping it around her jaw.

_If I were to tell you everything I desired to do to you we would be here for the rest of our lives. _He pulled her even closer and into another kiss, thrilled when she allowed the liberty.

She froze when she felt the hot flash of his tongue along her bottom lip. He paused, letting his mouth simply rest against hers, trying to let her adjust to the sensation of being kissed.

She hesitantly applied the pressure this time, and he was sure she could feel his smile against her mouth. When his tongue next went to tempt her interest, her lips cautiously parted. His thumb swept over her cheek, reassuring her. Her body eased, and her mouth parted wider, allowing him to slip in, tasting...

"Miroku-sama!" A voice called from the porch.

He growled but the spell had been broken and Kagome was scrambling backwards, fingertips covering her lips as she fled.

* * *

><p>Whirlwind Romance Challenge<p>

1,000 words


	7. Sunday's Pledge

**Last chapter! Thanks for all your support!**

* * *

><p>Kagome hefted her packed bag to her shoulder and felt strangely light. She realized it wasn't the bag was lighter, but herself. In a short amount of time her heart had been lifted, not completely healed, but soothed and reassured.<p>

The person responsible for the shift was patiently waiting at the edge of the porch, watching the fireflies in the garden and waiting for Kirara to take them back to the rest of their group.

In a few days he'd changed completely in her eyes. He was no longer the distant houshi womanizer she'd labeled him as. He was Miroku, no more, no less.

An impulse seized her and she dropped her bag, moving to wrap her arms around him from behind. He took a sharp breath at the contact, his hands rising to touch her crossed arms.

"Thank you Miro-kun." She whispered.

"For what? I'm afraid you give me credit for nothi-" He broke off as he was enclosed in a soft pink glow as Kagome easily called her power to give them a barrier. "Kagome-sama." He breathed in awe.

"You freed my heart." She felt tears prickling behind her eyes. "And tied it down again."

His head bowed and he stroked her arm reassuringly. "Your heart is too big to tie down lovely girl. You are well and truly free. Being able to call your power is proof of that."

She shook her head. "No Miro-kun my heart belongs-"

He whirled, catching her shoulders in his long-fingered hands and fixing her with fierce glittering violet eyes. "Do not finish that thought, I beg of you."

"Why?" She let the tears spill over.

His eyes softened to a heart-breaking look of longing and he bent to smear her tears with his lips. "I will not see you hurt again. I am not long for this world and if there is one thing that I desire above all else it is that when I am gone you will not experience heartbreak."

"Oh you idiot!" She gasped as he crushed her to his chest. "Even as my friend you held part of my heart! It's gonna get broken if I let you die so I might as well break it right this time."

He brought his mouth to hers then, starting sweetly and ending thoroughly, his skilled tongue wrapping and coaxing and tasting until she was gasping air just to say his name.

"You won't die!" She declared, kissing him back. "I won't let you!"

The innocence of her kiss and statement made Miroku sigh and he brought both hands to her face, fingertips dancing across her skin to memorize her features. When he allowed her to breathe both were gasping for air and Miroku's eyes were suspiciously bright as he brushed her swollen lips with the hopelessness of a drowning man. She could see in his eyes that for once it wasn't the curse that was smothering him, but something light and hopeful.

"Alright Kagome. For you I will live."

* * *

><p>Whirlwind Romance Challenge<p>

500 words


End file.
